Usability,TP training and competitive battling
Note that this page will be updated time to time with better content removing old content. As you know there's a fully functioning tp training system running, also there are certain roles a monster can play. Read the page to find out more Game mechanics First, see the image (bagboy's monster) as you can see there are a lot of things there but what's actually important are the TPs, UVs , nature abilities. Moves and base stats are equally important. You can go to the monster dex to see the base stats which determines the role a monster plays. We will learn about pvp perfect monster further in the post, the sarcuda in the image is a pvp perfect monster(not perfect uvs though) , sarcuda is the most popular monster for doing arenas as it has very good moves for a wall and good base stats, a perfect sarcuda can easily solo all the arenas. After that how you use a monster also matters below we will see the roles a monster plays, but before moving on lets understand what these UVs, TPs ,Nature, Abilities are. What affects a monster's stats A monsters stats are affected by UVs, TPs ,Nature, Abilities. Lets see how Tp points TP works like ev in pokemon, 4 tps = 1 stat ex- if a monster with 100 attack stats get 4 tp on attack it will become 101. As you can see in the image 400tp on def and 400 on sp def. Thats the tp spread for a wall sarcuda. A monster can have 800 tp total and 400tp max on a stat. You can buy nutritions in the market for first 200 tp on any stat,they give 10 tp , the nutritions can be used only 20 times on a monster per stat. After nutritions you have to battle wild monsters to gain tp, you can see the monster dex entry or the detailed information of a page to see which monster give which tp points, a monster gives tp points of a particular stat ranging from 1 to 4.Also, you can buy item double training item which doubles the tp gained by battles. If you think your monster had got the wrong tp spread you can go to the market and buy degrades, degrades decrease 10 tps and can be used as many times on a monster's stat you want unlike the nutritions. the images tell it all . . . . . . . . . . Nature Nature is the most important factor to define the stats of a monster. There are some natures which are completely useless and do not help any kind of monster, some help and there is a nature for every monster which is perfect for the role it plays for example profound is the best for a wall. You can find the official list of natures in the mmo to find all the natures learn how they work. Abilities A monster gains 3 abilities on random selected from its ability pool each monster has an ability pool. Abilities don't do much they just give your monster certain 'abilities'. Eh. just visit the official list of abilities in the mmo . The ability must be helpful in the role a monster plays, wall will like abilities that boost defenses, heal, deplete opponents hp each turn etc. ; a sweeper enjoys abilities that help it to do more damage and increase its speed so it can out speed and beat other sweepers a tank enjoys abilities that boost its defenses as well as attacks, along with its accuracy stats. A defensive ability will won't help a sweeper as it will be useless for it, the ability cautious will help a wall but won't help a sweeper and a tank too as it reduces the accuracy stat by 25% with increasing defenses by 50%. UVs UV does not help much rather than determining the unique power type and damage (some moves in the game like magical leaf's type is determined by the monsters hidden power type and damage by hidden power damage, they are usually priority 1 move. Priority is checked before speed) and giving the monsters some stat boost, 2 uvs = 1 stat, they are random. A monster can have a max of 50 uvs in one stat and can have 45 uvs on all stats. However, they still help as in some cases even a difference of 1 stat can help. Held Items They can be bought on market, each one of them helps the monster in different ways, like physical weapon boosts attack, accuracy weapon boosts accuracy, vampiric weapon gives the monster a 10% chance of inflicting bleeding status on the enemy etc. Again, they should be given to the monster that will help it play its role, for example- crystals, attack weapon, epic hammer, survival armor etc will help a physical sweeper while orbs will help walls. NOTE: Please note that some nature won't be good for example a wall with low defense and higher sp defense one will like a nature that increase its defense but if it doesn't increase its sp def its not much of a pain.A monster with perfect body is already immune to all status problems, other status problem immunities will be useless there. Use the natures list and abilities list to know what they do and which one will help your monster more.You can find the learnable moves of a monster in its dex entry in monster dex. Monster roles Here are the 3 roles a monster can play. You can use the official stat calculator for the right tp spreads. You can view any monster at the stats calculator and you can also view your monster at the stat calculators while seeing its detailed information by clicking on view at stat calculator button so you can see what tp spread will help it the best. Remember, the tp spread must be according to the roll the monster plays. Walls Walls are the monster's who have extremely high hp and defensive stats like the beautiful wall sarcuda. It has a extremely high hp stat which with with a profound nature or other good hp boosting nature surpasses 1000 hp stats, which means you can invest all the tps on defenses making it a solid wall, walls are more commonly used for beating arenas (sarcuda is the most popular one of them). Good natures for walls Debonair, blockhead, Discreet, Endurable, Lazy, sedate, wise and BEST NATURE SO FAR FOR WALLS - profound Good abilities (need at least one good ability to be called decent and 3 good to be called a mon with perfect abilities ) perfect body , maximum guard, radiation , slow tough, cautious, expert regenerator, effect expert, camouflage , shield master,. defense master, sp defense master Held item Any orb matching the monsters type is best for a wall. Moves Healing moves, moves that add some percentage of the opponents hp to the damage, opponent stat reducing moves, status problem inflicting moves etc. Tanks Tanks aha, easy to find and versatile. A tank is a monster which has high defenses and a decent hp stat with high attack stats too, but they are not as bulky as walls nor as hard hitting as sweepers.They are used normally pvps and as a back-up in doing arenas. And also NEVER use a tank with cautious ability, because it reduces the monster's accuracy and that's bad for tanks. Giga dragonoon is one of the greatest physical tanks . . . Decesile is one of the greatest special tanks . . Eh, did I forgot to say that tanks fall under 2 categories, special and physical tanks Physical tanks Good attack stats along with decent hp and good defenses. Good natures Mirage, reaper, bullet(for ones with high hp its better than a useless nature)and BEST NATURE FOR PHYSICAL TANKS SO FAR - Butcher Good abilities Maximum guard, perfect body, physical master, Bonus damage, expert regenerator, (matching type) master Accuracy master, radiation, attack master, defense master , sp defense master, slow strong, slow tough, shield master, perfect body, observer. Held items Accuracy weapon is recommended as we want a tank to hit most of the times, orbs can be used too for some ones, and razor claw can be used for low damaging ones. Moves High base power moves are recommended, not go for too low base power moves nor for ones with low accuracy as we want a tank to hit most of the times, moves with higher priority are recommended to fight sweepers, moves that heal and damage at the same time are good for tanks, similarly moves that damage and have a chance of inflicting status problems, reduce opponent stats and increase your stats are good too. Special tanks Good sp attack stats along with decent hp and good defenses. Good natures Calm, sage, specialized BEST ONES SO FAR ARE - spooky and tank good abilities Maximum guard, perfect body, special master, Bonus damage, expert regenerator, (matching type) master Accuracy master, radiation, sp attack master, defense master , sp defense master, slow strong, slow tough, shield master, perfect body, observer. Held items Accuracy weapon is recommended as we want a tank to hit most of the times, orbs can be used too for some ones, and epic hammer can be used for low damaging ones. Moves High base power moves are recommended, not go for too low base power moves nor for ones with low accuracy as we want a tank to hit most of the times, moves with higher priority are recommended to fight sweepers, moves that heal and damage at the same time are good for tanks, similarly moves that damage and have a chance of inflicting status problems, reduce opponent stats and increase your stats are good too. Sweepers The best ones in my opinion ' '''Sweepers are fast, hard hitting but have low defensive stats. Use them with brute force They are most commonly used for pvps , they are not really used for arenas. They too like tanks fall into two categories, physical and special sweeper. Graguar is a very popular special sweeper and aturion is a popular physical sweeper, not to forget the sweet giga nightilisk who can be both special and physical sweeper. And also there are 2 kind of sweepers, one who focus more on attack to defeat walls and tanks and ones who focus more on speed than attack to beat other sweepers. Now lets discuss physical and special sweepers one by one. NOTE : Don't underestimate them and make fun of them with that funny name sweepers or they might cry and eat you. Physical sweepers High attack and speed stats. Good natures Blitz, bullet, hasty, potential, BEST 3- vigorous, trembling and aggressive Good abilities Attack master, speed master, physical master, bonus damage, (matching type) master, beyond type. critical master, accuracy master, fighting eager Held items Some people use crystals, but razor claw is better in my opinion as crystals boost damage of moves of a certain type but razor claw boosts attack by 30 %. Survival armor can also be used. Using accuracy weapon for sweepers with attacks that have low accuracy is a good idea. Moves Moves with good accuracy and high base power are recommended, accuracy > base power for sweepers, don't use moves with extremely low accuracy. Moves that add some percentage of enemy's current health to the dealt damage will help. Special sweepers High sp attack and speed stats. Good natures Blitz, potential, wail, hast, BEST 2 - hallucination and aggressive. Good abilities Sp attack master, speed master, special master, bonus damage, (matching type) master, beyond type. critical master, accuracy master, fighting eager. Held items Some people use crystals, but epic hammer is better in my opinion as crystals boost damage of moves of a certain type but razor claw boosts sp attack by 30 %. Survival armor can also be used. Using accuracy weapon for sweepers with attacks that have low accuracy is a good idea. Moves Moves with good accuracy and high base power are recommended, accuracy > base power for sweepers, don't go for moves with extremely low accuracy. Moves that add some percentage of enemy's current health to the dealt damage will help. Conclusion This only teaches the basic, as you will start getting into it, you will learn the rest yourself auto. The official stat calculator is your best friend for getting the tp spread. You can check the learn able moves, base stats and possible abilities at its Dex entry. '''WAIT DOES IT MEANS THAT I WILL HAVE TO HUNT PERFECT MONSTERS IN THE WILD !?!' No! you can change their nature, abilities and uvs through in game money. You can find information on how to advance quickly in the game and more about the items in the game in this wiki.